1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surgical headlight that provides illumination to a surgeon's area of work, and specifically to a surgical headlight having a detachable video camera module that allows for videotaping of the surgical area and transmitting of the video to a remote video monitor where a viewer can witness the surgical area as seen from the surgeon's perspective.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of illuminating headlights to provide illumination to a surgical area is well known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,257 issued to Kloots, et al, shows a head mounted illuminating apparatus including video and audio transmittal means. This patent uses a fiber optic cable to provide light to an illumination lens and a communication cable to receive images through a video lens and to provide images to a remote video monitor. A light-to-electrical transducer in the form of an integrated circuit chip converts light images, which strike upon the surfaces of the chip, and converts them to electrical signals that are removed by the communications cable to a remote video monitor screen. However, a drawback of this invention is the fact that the module which houses the video lens is not separable from the module housing the illumination lens. Further, the use of a transducer may not be cost effective or may not accurately convert the light images to clear, accurate images as seen by viewers at remote locations. Further, the modules housing the respective lenses are somewhat bulky and situated at angles, which may be inhibitive to the surgeon while performing the operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,190 issued to Kloots, describes a surgical headlamp that is removably mounted to a headband and that utilizes a remote light source transmitted via a fiber optic cable. However, the apparatus described in this patent maintains a fixed 90.degree. angle between the entering light and the exiting beam through the illuminating lens. Further, there is no video means to record, in a real time manner, the images viewed by the surgeon. In the medical arena, it is essential that a surgeon perform his work with a fully illuminated working area. With the advent of fiber optics it is now common to supply light via a fiber optic cable to a module which houses an illumination lens, whereby the light passing through the lens forms a beam which can illuminate the surgeon's entire work area.
Because the beam exits the headlight assembly in the same direction as the surgeon's line of sight, the surgeon can simply turn his head and the beam follows. It is also desirable to have the surgeon's work viewed by others, such as medical students, in real time, as the surgeon is going through the steps of his operation procedure. However, due to the fact that video cameras may obstruct the surgeon's views, most cameras are placed at a remote location. However, this provides students with a view different than what the surgeon actually sees. In complicated surgical procedures, it would be advantageous for students to view the surgery from the same perspective as the surgeon. It would also be desirable to include a microphone near the surgeon's mouth to allow those viewing the operation to also listen to verbal comments and instructions from the surgeon.
Large, bulky headlight-camera assemblies may prove to be an annoyance to the surgeon who needs absolute concentration without distraction. Therefore, the headlight assembly must be small, light, and unobtrusive.
Students viewing the procedure at a remote video monitor must be provided with accurate images as they may be performing the very same procedure at a later date. Needless to say any imperfection in the image displayed on the monitor, however minute, may lead to a monumental error. It is therefore essential that the image, as seen by the surgeon, be reproduced clearly and accurately.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a headlight assembly affixed to the surgeon's head via a headband, which illuminates the working area while not obstructing the surgeon's line of sight.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a video camera affixed to the headlight to allow remote viewers to witness the actual observations of the surgeon, from the surgeon's viewing perspective.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a headlight module where the video camera is detachable from the headlight assembly, thereby allowing each to be used independently of the other.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a surgical headlight assembly having a detachable video camera module wherein the assembly and module are located directly between the surgeon's eyes therefore not inhibiting the surgeon's view.
It is yet still another object of this invention to provide a surgical headlight assembly having a detachable video camera module wherein a prism is situated within the video camera module to provide an accurate reflection of the object viewed by the surgeon, to a remote viewer.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a roof prism situated within the video camera module whereby the object viewed by the surgeon is clearly and accurately refracted through the prism along the communications cable to be viewed at a remote site.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a surgical headlight assembly having a greater than 90.degree. angle between the entry of light via the fiber optic cable and the direction of the light beam through the illumination lens.
Thus, the prior art shows surgical headlamp devices with and without video cameras mounted thereon, wherein the video lens module and the illumination lens module are bulky, rigid and use image-reproduction circuitry that may not accurately reproduce the actual image as seen by the surgeon.
The present invention overcomes problems shown in the prior art.